Young Justice (Netflix DCEU series)
Young Justice is an American web television series created for Netflix based on the DC Comics team of the same name. It is set within the DC Cinematic Universe, and shares continuity with the films of the franchise. It is a spin-off of Guardian, which set up most of the characters for the show in its second season. The series borrows elements from the animated series of the same name. Premise After defeating Mark Desmond, Jim Harper's allies decide to form their own team to take on threats that the Justice League doesn't. Main Characters *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing-' Dick Grayson was formerly known as "Robin", and was the crimefighting partner of Bruce Wayne, the Gotham vigilante known as "Batman". After years of working as a police officer in Blüdhaven, he decided to become his own hero, known as "Nightwing", and protect his own city. *'Conner Kent/Superboy-' Conner Kent is a genetic clone hybrid of Superman and Lex Luthor. He, like Jim Harper, was created by Cadmus. He began his hero career working for Amanda Waller and hunting down alien threats. However, he stopped working for Waller after she had been capturing and mistreating Martians. He now works on his own in the Suicide Slum area of Metropolis to fight crime, going by the name "Superboy". *'Roy Harper/Red Arrow-' Roy Harper was formerly known as "Arsenal", and was the crimefighting partner of Oliver Queen, the Star City vigilante known as "Green Arrow". He quit being Arsenal after differences with his mentor, however he became a vigilante again when his former mentor went missing. He is now known as "Red Arrow", and continues his hunt for Oliver. *'Artemis Brooks-' Artemis Brooks is the daughter of Lawrence Crock, a high-ranking member of the League of Shadows. She was trained by her father in various forms of combat as well as in archery. She used her skills to become a vigilante alongside Jim Harper when her father tried to take over Civic City. She and Jim are now crimefighting partners in Civic City. *'Megan Morse/Miss Martian-' Megan Morse is really a Martian named "M'gann M'orzz", and is the niece of J'onn J'onnz, who is the superhero known as "Martian Manhunter". She was a target of Amanda Waller during her manhunt for Martians. She was protected by Superboy, who she also had a romantic interest in. Together they fought against the Martian menace known as "Ma'alefa'ak". *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle-' Jaime Reyes is a Hispanic teenager who worked as an intern at Kord Industries. During an accident at the Kord Industries HQ, the ancient extraterrestrial being known as the "Scarab" was attached to Jaime's back. Under Ted Kord's guidance, he was able to harness the abilities of the Scarab and use them for good. *'Jim Harper/Guardian-' Jim Harper is a vigilante from Civic City known as "Guardian". While he came up with the idea to create the team, he does not consider hismelf a member, as he spends most of his time fighting crime in Civic City. Category:TV Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Live-action show Category:DCEU Netflix Exclusives